


李泰容是只猫咪...么？（by KK）

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	李泰容是只猫咪...么？（by KK）

1.【泰昀】

董思成看着走在前面的队长大人，大大的背包几乎将他整个人淹没，没来由的一阵心疼。作为127的队长，李泰容似乎承受了比他们更多的压力，单薄到几乎是纸片人水准的队长 此刻正气喘吁吁的弯腰喘着粗气，一下午的舞蹈课程让他消耗了太多的体力，董思成几乎是本能的 拿起水杯走了过去

“泰容哥”

“嗯？”李泰容被他突然的动作吓了一跳，惊慌失措的大眼里满是无辜和可怜，董思成非常非常想摸摸他的队长大人的头毛，但是不可以。。。董思成默默攥了攥拳头，压下心底那片刻的躁动，安静等他喝完 然后接过水杯离开，徒留李泰容不解的眼神注视着他挺直的背影

泰容哥是猫咪变的

这是在董思成看到李泰容眯起眼睛吃着小蛋糕时唯一想到的，李泰容那副幸福到言表的表情和弯弯的眼睛让董思成下意识咽了咽口水，在这个安静的空间里 格外的响亮。李泰容自然注意到了突然脸色爆红的董思成，他看着这个安静的中国弟弟眨眨眼，然后将勺子从嘴里拿出来 想了想 又挖了一小块 递到董思成嘴边“昀昀，想吃么？”

被李泰容水汪汪的大眼注视着，董思成不禁舔舔嘴唇，低下头 凑近 吃掉了递过来的蛋糕，李泰容瞬间笑弯了眼睛，软糯的声音响起“是不是很好吃？？这家蛋糕店是我刚刚找到的呢”

“嗯”董思成梗着脖子点点头，耳尖也染上了红。他们 这算不算 间接接吻啊。。。

“泰。。泰容哥你多吃点，太瘦了。。。”董思成磕磕绊绊的韩语说出来，李泰容先是惊讶 随后便笑着点点头“我也只是最近运动量大一些，我们昀昀才是太瘦了，多吃点”董思成红着脸点点头 

【OK~大家辛苦了~~】

一段拍摄结束，成员们一一鞠躬向工作人员致谢，董思成跟在队长身后乖巧的鞠躬，经纪人适时的将他们聚集起来，一一发起房卡，大家一下飞机就赶来拍摄，此刻更是恨不得立刻躺在床上进入睡眠状态。

董思成眼尖的瞅着几个队里的哥哥往自己这边看过来的眼神，一个移步扯住了李泰容的衣角，正在和经纪人说话的李泰容回头，只见董思成对着他露出洁白的牙齿 笑的腼腆“泰容哥，我们一间好不好？”

李泰容似是想到什么似的眉头微挑，他用余光扫了一眼周围的队友们，伸手拉住了董思成的手“好啊，我还没和我们昀昀住过一间房呢”

董思成笑笑 抬眼刚好对上李楷灿的目光，对方似乎是受到惊吓 瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，先是看了一眼李泰容，然后对着他比了个大拇指，董思成疑问的歪着头 不是很理解

刷卡推门进去，首先映入眼帘的就是那张180的双人床，董思成只觉得太阳穴突突直跳，反倒是李泰容一脸坦然，WOW了一声后便开始整理自己的行李，董思成也只得压下心底的卧槽

知道李泰容有着轻微的洁癖，董思成进了房间后很自律的没有像以前一样乱扔自己的东西，而是规规矩矩的将行李箱放到一角，然后拿出了睡衣，对着李泰容招呼一声 先一步进了浴室

董思成整个人半闭着眼睛躺在浴缸里 享受着难得的休息时间，平时洗澡都是速战速决的人，此刻却想着慢慢的享受，氤氲的热气将他整个身体染上了一层淡粉色

轻轻的敲门声响起，董思成猛地睁开眼睛“昀昀？睡着了么？”

“啊 泰容哥，我马上好”似乎也是意识到自己泡的时间有点长了，董思成迅速起身扯起旁边一条浴巾操了擦身子，换好睡衣走了出去“不好意思啊泰容哥，我刚刚睡过去了”

“没关系，我是怕你着凉，快点把头发吹干”李泰容温温柔柔的声线让董思成很受用，他喜欢和李泰容相处，也喜欢呆在李泰容身边，最起码 他没有像其他人一样对着他摸摸抱抱，虽然 有的时候李泰容和他说话的语气更像是对待幼儿园的小朋友，不过 董思成心大的想着， 只要是不摸他，怎么都好

董思成呼啦啦的吹着头发，透过镜子 看到自己身后的李泰容慢慢的脱下T恤，然后仅穿着裤子就在房间里来来回回，似乎在寻找着洗澡需要的物品。严格来说 这是董思成第一次见到队长大人不同于单薄身躯下的肌肉，似乎 队长比他想像的要健壮很多，盯着李泰容肌理分明的腹肌许久 他又低头戳了戳自己的肚子，软软的，不禁内心微微叹气 

“呵，昀昀在干什么？”温热的呼吸打在耳边，董思成猛的一个哆嗦 抬头 透过镜子便看到李泰容站在他身后笑得无害

“啊。。。那个。。。”董思成不好意思的扒了扒头发，有些不好意思的开口“泰容哥身材很好啊，我的腹肌都不见了”

“怎么会呢，我们昀昀软软的小肚子才可爱”说着 便从他身后伸出胳膊将人揽进怀里，另一只手探到他的睡衣内，捏了捏他的小肚子，董思成整个人腾的一下 红成了煮熟的虾子

“泰。。。泰容哥。。。。”董思成扭着身子想挣开，却被李泰容仅用一只胳膊就困住，抵在桌子旁。炙热的胸膛贴合着他的后背，甚至低头凑近他的脖颈处，轻轻磨蹭着“怎么了？嗯？”

一个上扬的尾音，愣是让董思成听出了千回百转的勾引，他悄悄咽了咽口水，不敢和镜子里的人对视，只是徒劳的扒拉着圈在腰间的胳膊，“你 你先放开我啊，你不是要去洗澡么，快 快点去啊”

“嗯。。。”李泰容眯着眼睛整张脸都凑近他的脖颈处深深吸了一口气“我们昀昀香香的，难道是嫌弃哥哥了，好吧 我这就去洗澡，如果困了 就先睡吧”

董思成被他的动作弄得往他怀里缩了缩，直到李泰容放开对他的禁锢，轻轻揉了揉他的头顶，拿着衣服进了浴室他才松了口气。看着镜子里整个呈现粉红色的人和乌亮的眸子，董思成抬手轻轻碰了碰滚烫的脸颊，吐出了一口浊气

站在床尾的人足足盯着这张床5分钟后，才不得不接受了这个不可更改的现实，慢悠悠的爬上床，裹在被子里的人摒弃了平时裸睡这个现实，穿得整整齐齐的尽可能往边上躺着，内心叹息，他怎么能在看到泰容哥的身材之后还能安安稳稳的睡着啊，这。。太犯规了啊！！！！

泰容哥是只布偶猫！！不止撒娇 还带勾人的！！！

咔哒的开门声让董思成下意识闭上眼睛侧过身子背对着浴室方向，耳朵却是敏锐的支楞起听着另外一个人的动静。对方趿拉着拖鞋先是安安静静的做着肌肤护理，轻拍脸颊的声音在安静的夜色里格外的响亮，然后 便是呼呼呼的吹风机响起，董思成全身心地注意力都在对方身上，直到那人缓缓地走到床边，然后 掀开被子躺了下来

董思成缓缓的平复着呼吸，紧闭着眼睛装睡，他听到李泰容似乎轻笑一声，虽然不知道他在笑什么 但是对方低沉略带磁性的声音还是让他一阵耳廓发热。

“昀昀？”李泰容探过身子来，轻声喊道，董思成闭着眼睛并不作答“啊 睡着了么？”内心期待着李泰容赶紧熄灯睡觉的人此刻心脏咚咚的跳动着，董思成甚至在想 李泰容如果凑的再近一点，会不会就听到了他如同打鼓的心跳

“睡着了也这么可爱的，也只有我们昀昀了啊”李泰容的呢喃似乎就在耳边，不等董思成听清楚，一个带着温度的吻轻轻落在额头，董思成睫毛微颤 随即调整了呼吸，脸颊往枕头内蹭了蹭。

李泰容凑的太近了，近到董思成可以轻而易举的闻到他身上那熟悉的香氛味道，那个李泰容特有的香香的味道，这引得董思成呼吸愈发的急促

然后 他便听到李泰容轻笑一声，整个人从他身后贴近，这次不仅是胸膛，还有一处坚硬抵在了他的屁股，董思成还没来得及翻身阻止就被李泰容的嘴巴堵住了

这猝不及防的吻让董思成不得不睁开眼睛，他被李泰容整个压进被子里，后退都不能。李泰容的吻带着粗鲁和急躁，让董思成的呼吸也渐渐粗重起来。他一个翻身压在董思成身上，一只手帮忙理顺着董思成的头发，压着他吻着 不容逃离

董思成被李泰容压着，整个人似乎是完全没有反应过来，由于穿着睡衣，也正好方便了身上的人，裤子被一把扯到脚踝，李泰容的手顺着大腿内侧揉捏上了自己的屁股，顺势 一只手指探入后穴。

异物感让董思成忍不住打了个哆嗦，他大脑嗡嗡作响，一片混乱，只觉得李泰容手指所到之处都让他战栗起来。那种感觉 他很难形容，有难受 有羞耻 也有一点点的刺激。。。

董思成大脑不受控制的想东想西，很快 便被抵在后庭的坚硬拖回了意识，被进入的痛感让他忍不住闷哼出声，手指死死的攥着身下的被子，他紧咬着嘴唇，不敢痛呼出声，李泰容完全没有停止等他适应，而是一下一下的用力撞击着，董思成觉得自己像是案板上的鱼，被人死死的钉住 然后用刀刃反复的凌迟着

他看不清李泰容的表情，痛感神经敏锐的人此刻已经泪眼婆娑，眼尾轻轻一眨 一滴眼泪就顺着脸颊滑落，这似乎是引起了身上人的怜爱，他凑近他 吻掉了一滴滴的泪珠，然后伸手轻抚上了董思成的性器

“唔。。。”李泰容微凉的手让董思成差点萎靡，随后便被他的撸动夺走了意识，整个人哼哼唧唧的往人怀里蹭，李泰容笑着轻吻他，然后 在董思成射出来后将人翻了个身，按在被褥间继续耕耘着

原本就疲惫的身体此刻更是连抬抬手指都是奢侈，董思成只觉得后庭刀割般的疼痛，可是他只要刚想抬起腰肢逃离就被人按住 然后便会换来更加猛烈的对待，最终 他只得老老实实的趴在床上，任由身上的人入侵

“泰容哥的体力，原来是这么好的么。。。”董思成迷迷糊糊的想着，随即眼前便陷入黑暗。再次睁开眼时，看到的是李泰容精瘦的胸膛，粉色的乳尖勾着他的眼神 下意识伸出舌尖轻舔，随着一声闷哼 原本蛰伏在他体内的硬物又一次肿胀了起来，董思成不禁腰上一软 呻吟一声，原本刚直起的身子软塌塌的趴了下去

“我们昀昀胃口这么大么”李泰容沙哑的声音从他头顶传来，董思成想开口否认，却因着那人又开始的运动而捂住了嘴巴，怎么还没结束啊。。。

再次醒来时天已经大亮，董思成揉着脑袋起身 下意识摸了摸旁边的位置，微凉的手感告诉他 身边的人已经起身有些时间，他忍着酸痛的身体起身，慢悠悠的挪进了浴室。

等他再次出来时，李泰容已经坐在沙发上玩着手机许久了，见他步履蹒跚的样子扔掉手机走过来，轻松的将人抱起走向茶几处“饿了么？我下去帮你带了点粥上来” 

董思成无力的挣扎被人统统无视，他坐在免费的人工垫子上机械的张嘴接受喂食，怨怼的目光对上李泰容，然后愤愤的转过头

又是这种眼神！！！他就是被李泰容这无辜的眼神欺骗的！！！队长才不单薄 才不体弱，谁在跟他说队长是软软的猫咪他跟谁急！！！！！

李泰容看着怀里满腹牢骚又不敢发泄的小孩儿笑了笑，凑近他轻啄了一下脸颊“我们昀昀，怎么这么可爱呢”

哼 你才可爱！你全家都可爱！！！李泰容是只大灰狼！！！！！


End file.
